runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red Revolt
__TOC__ Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Red Revolt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 21:20, June 4, 2010 Which matters? Which matters must you talk about? I will find Ehtya and contact him but regardless, please be patient. ゼロウ 21:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :*I would like to know a bit more specifically as to what you wish to speak with us about? If you are seeking the diplomatic department? ゼロウ 00:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah then you will want to speak with Ascencia, our Head of Intelligence. Shall I contact him for you? ゼロウ 02:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Just warning you that it will be nearly impossible to find all three of us online at the same time. I do not play the game, Ascencia doesn't play the game either, and Ehtya does. It seems the majority of what you wish to talk with us about is security so Ascencia would be the most important person to talk to. Should I tell him to speak with you? What is your user account? ゼロウ 16:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Zerouh, it'd probably be easier to talk via email.Red Dog31 18:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Regardless, if this about a threat, why you want the diplomatic department is questionable. Ehtya is also away for the next week on vacation, his second in command may be able to meet though. I will come and speak with you if you like but scheduling several people to come speak with you on things that do not involve them would be useless. ゼロウ 20:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Red Revolt, I am smarter than you think, your motives are obvious. First, our intelligence department knows of threats. Second, no, Ehtya and I are not the same person. Third, we cannot have things like this wasting our time, the Triumvirate is working on other things which do not require distractions. Thank you for your time. ゼロウ 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*As I just said, please read above. We cannot have one person wasting Executive's time over something like this. If you like one Executive will meet with you, but devoting a larger amount would be foolish for us to do. ゼロウ 21:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*Panic? And please, explain yourself. ゼロウ 21:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::*Is that so? If it were such an issue, you would be open to speaking with one executive, the one who matters in this situation. Our Head of Intelligence, Ascencia. ゼロウ 21:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::*About that. I am afraid that if you cannot meet our simple standards, no contact will take place. ゼロウ 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Farewell. ゼロウ 21:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Hey Zerouh, I wouldn't mind seeing this guy. We're both Red afterall lolRed Dog31 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::*That would be great but he seems to have a particular obsession with speaking with myself and Ehtya. A rather curious one at that. ゼロウ 02:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Talking Hey, you wanted to talk with someone in game from the Triumvirate. I'll gladly do it.Red Dog31 21:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello. I agree that it wasn't a particularly nice thing to say, but Red Dog isn't an administrator. For reference, a list of administrators can be found here. 23:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? Who the heck are you? I bet your just mad that you failed to trick Zerouh and that's why you've joined in this "revolution". Stop spamming my talk page with your nonsense or I will report you to an administrator. We're both Red's. We should get along.Red Dog31 16:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Empty threat is empty Yeah..you can't really "revolt" on a wiki..you will end up getting indefinitely blocked. As for Red Dog, he has already served a 10 day block in case you haven't noticed. I do advise that you knock it off. 17:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Guess what That can get you blocked, and it has. If you don't stop the harassment and trolling it will lead to longer blocks. Just to clarify, Red Dog has also been blocked. There is no bias here; everyone received the same punishment. 17:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Hey Ok, thanks for the tip, but I don't know how to do much because I just made my account around 2 hours ago. I don't even know how to make a new clan on here. ok Reilley302 22:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing My Clan Why did you edit my clan's page? More importantly, who are you? In anycase, don't edit my page without permission. However, you are still welcome to join my clan. Davidcu96 00:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, thank you for solving the grammer issues in the last paragraph, and sorry for accusing you of something. Davidcu96 00:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clan? Hey dude, I'm just wondering but do you belong to a clan? If not, join mine because we could use more wiki using members. 1 incubus 1 Glad to assist. ゼロウ 07:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spill the beans :o I'm sorry what? I do not know who that is. Is that a person? ゼロウ 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *I am afraid I am not familiar with them, why do you ask? ゼロウ 01:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :*No, I do apologize, I do not know who they are. ゼロウ 08:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:RfA Can you promise me that there won't be any problems with incivility, trolling, harassment, or anything like that? 01:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK, you are now a sysop. Be sure to take a look at if you don't already know how to use any of the tools, and have a look at the policies regarding administrative tools. Let me know if you have any questions. 02:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Grats dude. 23:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Nice work. Looks good to me. 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:light Sounds good. Good for it. 21:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature Test [[User:Red Revolt|Red Revolt]] 23:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt]] 23:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt 23:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 23:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Red Revolt 23:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 19:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Blocks & deletions In regards to Forum:Looky looky, community discussion afoot, there was no reason to delete it. Someone vandalized it. According to the deletion policy, you don't delete a discussion just because it was vandalized. You revert the vandalism. Also, according to the block policy, you should never block an IP address for more than 6 months, and for someone who only made a couple vandalizing edits, 2-weeks to a month will suffice for their first offense. 10 years is out of the question. 17:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: They are not legitimate clans. They are clan chats the spam the GE and our private chats with bots and manipulate/scam for their own personal advantage. We have always deleted merch clan pages. You will not restore the page again. That is not negotiable. 05:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) CSS For the Common.css page, you need to put @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; at the top so that the colors of the names will change the way you want them to. Hope that helps ;) 12:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) YW :P 16:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hot Pink Why the need for a specific color for Admins?Red Dog31 22:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I honestly think there're better colors out there than pink, such as our names.Red Dog31 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Red Revolt, what about brown, tan, or a more gold/silver color? Just an idea. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*First, I am not sure if you are doing so, but please do not consider yourself my superior. Second, you listed you did not try out brown. Third, I believe that there are some useless things on the main page, which is why I am asking if we had to remove one (or possibly two), which one would it be? ゼロウ Talk __ UT 09:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::*I understand. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 13:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ey Cooleo, looking good. Nice work from both of you. 00:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and a little more help Hey, thanks for getting rid of, some of the trollers. However, you actually banned one of my friends who was trying to help fix it when i was gone. She changed Pen** and whatever other rewound changes there were. I'm not sure of her exact IP, i believe it may be: 76.124.75.49 . I'm going off the fact that, that IP address actually corrected some errors. Also, there's this person who seems to be coming back "Trolling Da Wiki2", he redid a lot of annoying errors. Thinking about it, yes, could you change it so people would have to be registered in order to edit please? Dylan Bowyer 04:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Tbh is nuetral. Thanks Thank you for fixing the problem on my clan (ArchWarriors) page Mrmrlol 22:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Greek Empire Hey Revolt, there are two different pages for the same clan (Clan:Ancient Greek Empire and Ancient Greek Empire). Could you fix this, please? Thanks!Red Dog31 19:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yo More specifically I would like to move Clan:Prodigy/Power Town into Clan:Power Town. Cheers to you it'd be great! Azorrez 01:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) insert pic here Imperial Greek Army Yeah, same problem with this one. I'm pretty sure the two are connected, but I'll let you deal with it. Imperial Greek Army Clan:Imperial Greek ArmyRed Dog31 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Greek Empire Doesn't matter now. I sorted it! :) Thanks anyway. RE: UCUL offer I see. I'm willing to talk to you about these things. If you wish to contact me to get in touch, go here. --> byebyefishpie@gmail.com Nuker w 09:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you like cheese puffs? Hey, I'm pretty sure Wandy is 136. 04:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem :3 21:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Dylan Bower First, please do not tell me how to do my job. Second, I made a mistake looking on the history of a page, yes that was entirely my fault but nonetheless the block is no longer in effect. My computer has been behaving quite slowly lately and it is getting quite difficult to manage. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I will echo that no one is perfect. We are human and therefore prone to the occasional mistakes. There is no need to insult anyone because of it. As admins I think you're both mature enough to realize that. 19:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Thank you Soldier, I am glad we can be mature about this, it seems very little harm was done regardless and I do recognize it was entirely my fault. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*While we're still on this subject, I've been informed that User:Zerouh and User:Gr8kingchaos have been partaking in a coup to overthrow you as a b'crat, that's why he contacted User:Uberfuzzy earlier this week. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 21:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If you could be so kind as to post any information about this on my talk page it would be greatly appreciated. I have also left a note on Zerouh's talk page so I can get both sides of the story. 22:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) News Article I was considering them as well, do you have a layout available? I will postpone it in case I hear from any other interested clans as well and in due time the news area may be increased to three clans. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :*When you have a strong layout, please send me a message and show me. If you see any other clans that may also be good candidates, please do not hesitate to mention them as well. Thank you. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Alright, I see. Give me some time please. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 23:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Please hold on editing the news area. There is another interested clan as well. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::*You yourself said that it should only be two and I happen to agree, two to three is best. Also, it is not final, I am still looking into a few tiny things involving the layout. It should be worked out under 24 hours. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::*As I said, I am still working some things out, please stop editing if you would. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :*I am going to ignore your INCREDIBLY biased opinion and explain. I must work out some things before we finalize the full news system publication. I am working on editing it to fix some minor edits and apparel. Please cease editing it immediately, you are only making the process go slower. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 16:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :*First Revolt, may I point out I have been proven to be a less biased administrator than you have, in fact I have never used my power or any power an administrator has for Triumvirate gain. Second, I am using the Triumvirate news because it is familiar, I can work with it, I know it's style, therefore I can use it as a trial and it works very well. Thank you very much, I will inform you if AoS is suitable but to be honest, you really did not leave a good impression. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 17:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RSC:3RR That's one of our official policies. You and Zerouh were engaged in a massive revert war on the main page which sets a very bad example for everyone. As punishment I am removing both of your admin rights for three days, effective immediately. Do not try this again or your admin rights will be removed permanently. If there is a disagreement about an edit, you are to work it out civilly on a talk page without continuing the revert war. You will also both post apologies on each others' talk pages and learn to get along, and realize that according to the policy I should've blocked you both for 12 hours, so consider yourselves lucky. Do I make myself clear? 19:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *SIR YES SIR! < lol. Won't happen again. :( sowwy. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 19:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Red Revolt, I apologize for my actions, I was simply doing as I felt was needed and regardless of what must be done. I recognize that in order to create a formal and educated system for this wiki we must all consider each other as equals and work together. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 20:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sig test 2 20:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) 20:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 20:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your clan. I know. I would still like to incorporate it. Reverting Edits If you wish to revert my edits, as Soldier said, please contact me first. With all due respect may I move it back to a more formal form of wording? ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :*I wasn't actually referring to that link. It seems we are speaking of different objects, so I will put what I changed back. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 02:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah, I see now, I didn't see the link when I changed it before. Regardless, the page is fixed. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 02:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Your clan 1. Who owns it? 2. It means make it a part of my clan. My clan, Guardians of the Peace. Hey, I'm the leader of the Guardians of the Peace and I need a favour from you. I want to make the news section on my clan page into a box and for some reason, one of the lines disappear. Can you help with this? Thanks in advance. No 3 Xaldin 20:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :* No, its still has the problem. Do you see the news table at the top. One of the lines doesn't come out on the page. Can you please try again and fix it. Thanks for your co-operation. No 3 Xaldin 09:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::* Its alright, I managed to fix it. I just had to get rid of parts of the sentence, put them back, and change the box a bit. No 3 Xaldin 18:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 1337! Do we seriously have 100+? That's sick! 17:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Done I'll have to ask this to the Caped Carousers, as only a few have accounts themselves, I'll have your answer soon. 20:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) About the Vandal on my page. Sorry to bother you but, some vandal came on to my clan page and edited it. I would fix it by my self but I can't remember exactly how it was. Can you rollback or whatever you do to fix it? Thanks in advance. No 3 Xaldin 20:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :* No thanks, that won't be needed, but thanks anyway. I'd like to say thanks in helping the clan page. I am very grateful. No 3 Xaldin 18:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still mad that you just now told me :3 22:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I will, but not because you told me to. 02:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit war on Clan:Kingdom of Varrock 18:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Declaration of War Offering the same thing again will not change my mind at all I am afraid. If you have a particular problem with us, deal with it is a sophisticated way, take a peaceful action, or simply tell me what is wrong so I can do something to fix it. You noted the detrimental effects we had to many people, please name these as I am unfamiliar with them. Also, I am not sure whether or not you know that I cannot consent to a threat of war, the executive branch as a whole must, though I have a strong feeling they feel the same way I do. We are a very strictly peaceful Union. That has not and will not change. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 00:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :*I am not sure if you are aware of this, but Anarchy Dies is currently inactive and away. Anarchy Dies can never lose a war with us remaining a peaceful union you know? His previous engagements outside of our domain can lead to that. Many of our leaders do play the game, while I personally do not, you also cannot know that we do not have events on the verdict that you are not part of us. Now allow me to say this again: If you have a particular problem with us or our policy, please just talk with me about it, we want to see the majority approval and we work for that, if there are problems, we absolutely want to fix them, creative criticism is very useful for us and has helped us with many things across our history. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*I am afraid I can neither believe that or acknowledge that without any proof. Now why do you keep bringing us up? We want nothing more than to never hear from any of these threats again, we never bring it up, we do not consent, we do not wish to have anything to do with you. We want to go our own path, I suggest you do the same. After all, why not? We are willing to let go and we have. If you truly are not, then simply admit it rather than continue. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::*Which false allegations are you referring to? Can you give examples for each of those? I hate to point this out but: "I can't be troubled to answer more, there are more templates to be made and more pages to clean up." Is an absolute lie, if that were true you would not have started this. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 02:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::*War would have taken longer than us denying a war. If you do not want to say what is wrong, then there must not be something you feel strongly about us fixing, thus you only stated what you said earlier because you had nothing else to state, or you enjoy, as I have always predicted, harassing us. Now please cease. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 02:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Very well, I have removed you from the sysop group. However, since you don't own anything that you edit/add to a wiki, you have no right to delete it just because you're leaving, therefore I've restored everything and nothing will be removed or reverted again. 20:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw it, thinking... 23:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Block As you know, I already had a successful RfB. It is not up to you to decide that it's time to "revote". That, along with all of your other recent actions, such as leaving a message obviously designed to provoke me on my RS Wiki talk page, makes it quite clear to me that your intent is to stir up trouble. I have blocked you for one week. Do not continue this course of action or you will be permanently blocked. If you attempt to stir up trouble on your talk page during your block, it will be fully protected. 23:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote on RS Wiki for your attention, and Soldier, you know I don't go down easy. Also, what happened to RSCW:AGF? Very nice work of a b'crat, take out your frustration on someone who actually tries to advance the wiki. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 23:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::And yet again you fail to understand the spirit of the policy. It only goes so far before Common Sense kicks in. I am giving you this week to calm down. I suggest you use it wisely. 23:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You just made an irreversible decision without the consent of anyone else, you truly are a dictator. You don’t bother to acknowledge what is truly being said and what other wikians are responding to, instead you manipulate what is being said into make me seem to be a rogue vandal that doesn’t know anything but how to flame and spam. You are a ****ing bad example for all wikians, you have taken drastic decisions without consulting even Zerouh who was B’crated. I have two words for you: **** you. [[User:Red Revolt|'ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ']] 23:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::And with that, I hereby protect your talk page for a week. 23:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Two things. Yeah, I need to ask 2 things of you. 1: If I have a news section on my clan page, should I archive the old news or delete it. 2: I need to say something to you on RuneScape thats too important to say on a talk page. My name is SOLDIER1st E. Message me when I'm on. No 3 Xaldin 13:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC)